Trapped
by ijustlovemesomefriedchicken
Summary: Nina and Fabian escape the attic, but they get trapped in Nina's room instead! :o


**I just downloaded all the season 1 episodes on iTunes (since I can't get them for free anywhere and it's doing my nut in!) and I was watching them back (memos much? XD) and I seen this episode ("House of Cheats/House of Rumors").**

**I saw them, all huddled up in the attic and they had a little moment when Fabian gave her his hoodie and then they just...left.**

**They call that drama? **

**Yes Viacom, I am talking to YOU! XD I'm a little bit hyperr :D Enjoy :D**

*~NINA~*

"Turn it off!" I hiss to Fabian as the cyclinders make that screaming noise in the machine again.

"How? I've only ever used Mp3s!" he replies, rapidly scanning the book.

I pull the horn off and we both sigh in releif.

"Who's there?" I hear Victor call from downstairs.

"C'mon, hide!" I say, rushing over to the other side of the attic, pulling my locket out from underneath my top in the process as Fabian follows, hot at my heels.

We rush into the secret room as we hear the attic key click in the lock.

We slide down the wall and sit in silence, listening.

Then footsteps on the stairs...then the attic door creaking open...

Then more footsteps as Victor paces the attic, looking for us.

I look over at Fabian, who's sitting insanely close to me, just as he looks at me.

The look of worry and fright exactly mirrors mine.

He gulps and I shiver.

We keep glancing over at each other as my heart pounds with fright as we hear him searching around the creepy old attic just outside.

Fabian gets up, but I pull him back down by his sleeve.

"No," I whisper, "Not yet."

I shiver again as he looks over at me.

He starts to take his hoodie off, still crouching, and for a split second, I wonder why.

He throws his hoodie over me and I am overwhelmed by how kind he is.

I smile up at him greatfully.

He starts to get up, but I stop him for the second time.

He looks down at me questionally as a I shrug his hoodie on.

I can't exactly tell him I just want to cuddle up to him some more so I whisper, "In case he's not gone, in case he's just waiting."

He smiles at me as he slides back down again.

I don't think he notices when his arm slips around my shoulders, but I don't complain as I rest my head on his chest.

I try to listen for Victor, who I know has long went downstairs, but all I can hear is Fabian's heartbeat.

We're slouching against the wall now, almost lying down and me lying in his arms.

My heart is still pounding, wondering if that creep is still out there.

"Is he gone yet?" I ask looking up at him.

"No," he says then relises what position we are in and pulls his arm away, but I grab his wrist and pull him back.

He smirks down at me and I lean up and peck him on the lips, my hand on his waist.

"What was that for?" He asks softly.

"For the hoodie, for protecting me, for being there for me, just for being _you_," I reply, probably blushing.

I look up to see his cheeks flushing a little pinker than usual as well.

"Is he gone yet?" I smirk, knowing his game.

"Nope," he says flirtaciously.

He leans in and our lips meet for the second time in one night, but it immediately turns into something more.

My hands slide round to the back of his neck, my fingers running through his hair and his slither down to my waist as he pulls me closer to him.

I slip my tongue in and he gladly accepts, making my every nerve tingle as he pins me to the wall, kissing back with passion.

When he finally pulls away, we're lying on the floor, he whispers, "Sorry."

"Me too, that went far too far. This doesn't change anything, right?"

"Of corse not," he smiles.

*~FABIAN~*

I can't beileve I just had a makeout with my best friend...

And she just wants us to be just that...friends.

That passion that I felt when she kissed me, must've all been a frigment of my immagination.

We slide out of the attic, me going first to make sure that no one is there, then she locks the door with her cirby grip.

That's when Nina sees something and quickly whips us into her and Amber's room, dragging me in by my t-shirt and we lean against the inside of their door.

"Victor," she whisper upon seeing my confused expression.

"I know someone was out of bed, now who was it?" he calls from the girls corridor.

"Ugh, Victor..." Amber grumbles, slowly waking up, that's untill she sees us, "OMG are you guys a couple?" she whisper screams.

"No!" We both deny, still keeping our voices down.

"Whatever," she winks at Nina and then lies back down as Nina looks at her and shakes her head with one of her famous "Oh, Amber" looks on her face.

I grab at Nina's arm to get her to look at me and signal that I should just tell Victor it was me.

"No!" she mouths.

I roll my eyes and shrug to say "Fine."

She smiles up at me, glad of my decision.

"I will wait out here all night if I have to!" Victor yells.

My heart skips a beat.

If he waits there all night, then I have to stay here, with Nina...all night.

She looks at me with the same expression.

"Now can I go tell him?" I whisper.

"No, no he'll probably ground you for a month!"

"And?"

"He'll ask why we were up in the attic, genious!" she whispers.

I relise she's right as she gives me an exasperated but yet fond smile.

"So, I have to sleep in here then?" I ask her.

"No, Fabian you're going to go and sleep with Victor and his bird, what do you think?" she says sarcasticly, but that fond smile is still there.

"Nina, you are-" I start.

"Nina, you and Fabes have to share your bed, because I am _not_ sharing mine," Amber states, making us both jump.

Nina glances up at me, looking nervous.

"I-I'll sleep on the floor if you want," I tell her, always the gentleman.

"No, it's okay, I don't want you getting cold," she says.

"I'm fine with it if you are?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with it," she replies, smiling.

"OMG you guys aren't even together- though everyone knows you are- and you're sharing a _bed_?"

"C'mon, Amber, give us a break, we're just friends," I tell her.

It's a little dark, so I hope Nina can't see my blush.

"Yeah _best friends _that have been sneaking around together in the middle of the night and are now sharing a bed..."

"So what we're sharing a bed? It's not as if anything is gonna happen!" she says from beside me.

"I hope not! If Nina finds herself pregnant in a few weeks because of you, Rutter, I swear!" Amber curses.

"Amber!" Me and Nina whisper shout at her at the same time.

I glance down at Nina before I turn back to Amber, "Amber, me and Nina will not be doing anything like that! Now will you stop arguing with us and go to sleep, we're all dead tired!"

*~NINA~*

Okay, how can this get anymore awkward?

Fabian is gonna share a bed with me tonight and Amber is suggesting that we're going to...you know.

Me and Fabian have already way denied anything like it, but it's still so awkward, taking into consideration that I couldn't keep my hands off him 5 minutes ago.

"Night you lovebirds- _oops sorry I meant guys_..." Amber says.

Fabian and I both sigh as we climb into my bed, which feels kinda weird.

It's really really cramped because we're both in a single bed, but I don't mind.

It gives me an exuse to cuddle him.

He's lying behind me, his body fitting perfectly around mine.

What I'm not expecting is,for his hands to snake around my waist and pull me closer to him.

Thank god he can't see me blushing.

"Nina?" he whispers into my ear, the sound of my name coming from his lips making shivers run down my spine.

"Yeah?" I breathe.

"I can't sleep," Fabian says.

"Me either," I say, checking the position me and Fabian are in, me practicly on top of him,

"Do you wanna listen to some music or something? I've got my iPod here somewhere..."

"Yeah, sure," he agrees, smiling at me.

We listen to loads and loads of songs, him having one earphone, me having the other, very cosyily while Amber slightly snores and Victor reminds us that he's still there every few minutes.

"Let's go to sleep, Fabian," I kiss him on the cheek again.

I lean back onto Fabian's chest and I fall asleep in his warm, reliable and strong arms.

**Did you like it?**

**This is how it should've went, shouldn't it? **

**Even though Nickelodeon wouldn't be allowed to put makeouts and stuff in...**

**:D !**

**Reveiw :D !',xxx**


End file.
